Crying Out Loud
by flameandfire
Summary: Chapter 8 is up now! HPDM. Also a few other couples will arise. A love that has lasted for seven long years, finally their desires are realised and a romance between Draco and Harry begins. Can they save each other from more pain and suffering? SLASH
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! This is my new fic. The inspiration for it came from the song 'For Crying Out Loud' by 'Meatloaf' (I am a big Meatloaf fan.) For those of you haven't heard the song I urge you to listen to it. It's absolutely amazing. The lyrics below are courtesy of the aforementioned song. Hope you enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.

_"I'm in the middle of nowhere, near the end of the line."_

_Meatloaf (For Crying Out Loud)_

This is it. I am standing on the highest balcony. I can see the lake, the forbidden forest, everything. None of which seem important now. As the chilling night breeze brushes across my face I lean over the edge and notice just how far down it really is. The castle walls fade into the far distance and the bottom can not be seen. After almost turning back I realize that if I do I will regret the choice for the rest of my life and I do not want to put myself through that. My knuckles rapidly turn white from the force that I am using to cling to the edge, but I don't care, it makes no difference to me now. I pull in what will be one of my final breaths and begin to swing my left leg over the edge. This exact moment has been planned over and over inside my head. I will fling my body over the edge and I will hurtle down towards the earth below, faster than light itself. The earth will embrace me. Sure, some people will probably notice a body drop past their window but there is no way anyone will reach me in time to be a hero. I swing my other leg up and over the edge. I am now balanced precariously, my hands the only thing keeping me safe the only thing still keeping me alive. I look around at what I am saying goodbye to, a world of hatred, evil and pain. My hands start to let go but I notice a cold, wet, tear forming in my eye. Why have I chosen this moment to become sentimental? It will just prolong the inevitable, and everyone knows there is no point in that. I pull myself back together and slowly ungrasp my hands. My whole body leans forward and I once again glimpse the darkness below me. Swiftly I feel rough hands grab at the back of my robes. "Let me go!" The shout passes through my lips and I struggle to lean forward out of the strangers grasp. Despite my efforts I feel my body being dragged back onto the balcony, back to life. A familiar voice asks breathlessly "What the hell do you think you're doing?" My anger at being saved subsides as I realize that there is genuine concern in my rescuers voice. I look up into his large green eyes and see fear and alarm shining back at me. My eyes once again water as my steely resolve falters and I rush to brush away the cascade of tears that is starting to fall from my eyes. Please don't let him see me cry, please? My silent pleas go unanswered and the tears fall despite my efforts. He looks down at me and the look on his face is unreadable. It is not one I have seen before and I wonder if tomorrow he will use my tears as ammunition against me. I bow my head in shame and wonder why he stares at me that way. I hear a quiet scuffle of feet and pray that he is leaving. He is not. Instead he his moving closer and kneeling down beside me and in the next instant I feel his muscular arms wrap silently around my quivering body. This is a whole new sensation to me and I notice that beneath his robes he too is shaking. And I wonder silently why is he shaking too? Is it with concern for me? Luckily I am not foolish enough to ponder this thought for very long and I soon decide that I must be mistaken. Next to me I feel his body move and although he must be uncomfortable in the position he is in his arms never leave their post around my body. It is almost too much for me to handle as I have always dreamt that he would hold me in his arms but I never thought it would be under these circumstances. I lean in towards him and as I do this I feel his arms tighten their hold on me. "Draco?" I feel his warm breath on my neck and I realize just how close his lips are at this moment. I quiver violently as my heart beats faster. "Draco? Why were you going to jump?" I don't move an inch in the hopes that perhaps he will still leave and I won't have to answer his question. He sighs against my neck and moves to let me go. "Fine, if you don't want to answer I'll just leave." He stands up and turns toward the stairs. I'm not ready to be alone yet and my body aches to have him pressed against me once more. "Life has become too much" My whisper floats to him on the breeze and for a moment I wonder if he has even heard me. He stops walking and turns once again to look back at me. Our eyes connect and I notice that the usual sneer and hatred on his face are gone. He walks back towards me and sits down. "I'm sorry" Never have I heard him apologise to me before and it touches me that after all our rivalry when it really counts he is able to swallow his pride and say those two words to me. "Why are you sorry?" "For everything" he says to me. "For fighting with you, for arguing" "But we're rivals, that's the way we are expected to act." He looks at me and I have to look away, his gaze, too intense not too. "Besides, our rivalry is the only thing that has kept me alive all these years. You are not the reason I was going to jump, not even part of it." Now it is my turn, I turn and look at him with a powerful stare. But unlike me, he never looks away. He holds my gaze and slowly leans towards me. My heart jumps with the years of desire that have been pent up inside. Who am I kidding? He's only here because I was going to jump, not because he wants to be. "I'm glad I wasn't part of the problem" His voice is barely audible through the chilling night. "Perhaps I can be part of the solution" With that he leans towards me and brushes his lips against mine.

A/N: Hope you'll R+R. Give me suggestions of what you would like to see happen or what you don't want to happen. The more support I get the faster the next chapters will be posted. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so sorry that it's taken me such a long time to get this next chapter. First of all I didn't know where I wanted to take the story and then when I finally decided I had no time to type it. I have just finished my final exams, moved to a different city and started University so things have been hectic. But, finally chapter two is here. I hope again you will read and review because your feedback is important. As you can see I listened to previous comments and have put paragraphs in this chapter. So thank you and I hope you enjoy.

"And take me to another land where I don't have to stay"

- Meatloaf (For Crying Out Loud)

"I'm glad I wasn't part of the problem" My voice is barely audible through the chilling night. "Perhaps I can be part of the solution" With that i lean towards him and brush my lips against his. For a brief moment I am in heaven, I can feel the softness of his lips, feel that his body although still shaky is starting to calm. I am not sure of the time that is passing but I feel it is time to pull away. I remove my lips from his and slowly sit back. I squeeze my eyes shut in the faint hope that it will make this all fade away. That perhaps if I can't see his reaction then I can't be hurt by it. And then the night is still, there is not a sound, not even a faint murmur of a breeze through the forest. Until something, out of the night comes to my ears. It is Draco, whispering to me. "Harry..."

I can take this no longer. Without looking at his ashen face I stand, turn and run full speed down the steps leading away from this balcony on which we stand. I pray through this flight that he does not follow me, but my prayers are either not heard or not answered and I hear his footsteps echoing on the stairs behind me. His voice is shakily calling for me to stop, to return. "Please Harry, don't run from this" But I can't stop, now with tears streaming from my saddened eyes I can not even look back at my pursuer for the fear that he will ridicule me. So instead I maintain my speed, finally exiting the stairwell and heading off down a usually unused passageway. To my dismay the following footsteps do not once slow their pace, not once shy away from our chase. As I start to tire I wonder what will happen when he catches me. Will he laugh at me for kissing his precious lips or will he be angered that I would think he would want such a thing. My face falls as I realise I can keep this rapidity no longer. A faint glimmer of hope arises deep within me as I realise that these halls look familiar and I realise that the Gryffindor common room is just around the corner. Just a few more moments must I keep on running. I round the final corner and see the fat lady who I have never been happier to see in my life. I silently say the password "bertie botts" and the portrait swings forward without a sound. I rush inside and turn just in time to see Draco arriving at the closing porthole. I do not understand his face, is it sadness, no it couldn't be, I will not let that thought manifest itself any further.

With a deep intake of breath to calm my failing nerves I turn and head into the Gryffindor common room. A brilliant flash goes off before my eyes and I wonder what has happened. "Hi Harry!" Colin Creevey is standing looking up at my tear stained face. "Wow! A sad snap of you Harry, now how about a surprised look?" I push past him and begin to run once more. Where is it that I can go when I need to be alone? Is there anywhere that the boy-who-lived may hide? The fear of Draco still waiting outside means that I only have my dorm to go to and once again I find myself praying for something, praying that Ron, Dean and Seamus are already asleep at this late hour. I take the stairs two at a time and finally I swing the door silently open. The dorm room is dark and I can hear only peaceful snoring coming from the other three beds.

I crawl into my own bed without undressing and pull my covers up as far as they can come. I close my eyes tight, trying to block out the nights events but in the darkness behind my lids all I see is Draco as the portrait of the fat lady swang shut. The incomprehensible look that adorned his white face. I can tell with just this one image burned into my head that it will be a long and trying night. For my mind is jumping through the mounds of questions that I have, the questions that will perhaps never be answered or possibly do not have an answer at all.

Please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry that this is so short, but I want the story to be one person's view per chapter and nothing else is really needed here so the chapter obviously ended. I promise to make the next chapter longer.  Please review if you read!

"And don't you hear me crying: "Oh babe, don't go""

- (Meat Loaf – For Crying Out Loud)

I arrive at the Gryffindor porthole just as the portrait swings closed. I get once brief glimpse of Harry's tear stained face before the Fat Lady faces me. "What are you doing here young man, you're Slytherin" I stand motionless as moments pass me by. I feel my eyes watering and rush my hands to my face to brush away the forthcoming tears. Why did he have to go like that? Why did the kiss, our perfect moment have to end? And then like a cold knife piercing my heart the truth is upon me.

He didn't mean it at all, he can't have. It was all a ruse, so that in the morning he can brag to everyone about how pathetic poor Draco has become. I will be the laughing stock of the school tomorrow. I can not let him do it, I won't let him get the better of me. My tears slow and then eventually stop and I clench my fists at my side. "Young man, do I have to tell you again!" The Fat lady's words pull me back to reality and with that I turn, fists still clenched and face the stairs. With a newfound purpose I stride down the stairs, across the entrance hall and towards the Slytherin common room. I enter and once again stride resolutely to my dorm. I reach to remove my robes for sleep but too many thoughts are swirling through my mind.

How could he do that to me? How could he use my frailty for such a scheme? I practically rip the robes off my body and hurl them onto the floor. Who am I kidding? We are sworn enemies, anything goes. My mind boils and I find myself thinking, am I more angry at Harry for manipulating the situation or at myself for believing the kiss was born out of anything but spite. I climb into my bed and stare up at the unadorned ceiling.

The night moves slowly past me, but no sleep comes. By the morning the ceiling will be burned so definitively into my mind. I roll to the right, onto my side and a new image replaces the old. It Is Harry's face as the portrait of the fat lady swung shut. There had been tears glistening in his vivid green eyes, I was sure. But what did that mean? If he had kissed me out of malice why would he cry? This image has brought to me an entirely different possibility. Perhaps the kiss was real? My heart increases to what can not possibly be a healthy pace. Could he really care for me? Tears again breach my eyes, if he did care, if it was real then why run away? Confusion replaces the former swirling anger. I wrap my arms around my shaking body, bracing myself for the lonely night ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to all those people who are reading this fic, but thanks even more to those who have reviewed! Hint hint, review more, hint. :D

"And I will receive somebody with open arms, open eyes"

Meat Loaf (For Crying Out Loud)

My eyes open to the grey and miserable morning and the sounds of my friends rising around me. "Morning Harry!" Ron shouts across the room at me. "Bloody oath 'arry! You look dreadful!" I sit up from my tangled covers and my temples pound like a procession of drums. I reach to my side table for my glasses and the morning becomes clear. Ron's face pops up right in front of mine, concern all over his freckled face. "Didn't you sleep well Harry?" alleges Neville. I attempt to flatten my twisted brown hair while trying to ignore this seemingly simple question. Neville's face falls as he realises that his answer is not going to come. The others busy themselves once again with dressing in their robes, one by one heading down to the great Hall for breakfast. The last one left is Ron. "Harry? Are you coming Harry?" I tilt my head towards Ron, my puffy red eyes tingle with tears once again. "In a minute" I manage to breathe out.

Ron leaves the room and with the closing of the door I am alone in my prison. The silence settles over me and I brush back the coming tears. I do not feel like going down to breakfast and facing Draco, after the night before. I resign myself to missing breakfast until my stomach grumbles out a protest. After a good ten minutes of these objections I give in. My feet slowly carry me out of my dorm, down the stairs and out of the common room. I now decide to hurry through the hallways, hoping to run into as little resistance as possible. I pick up speed, hoping that everyone is already down in the Great Hall and that I'll be able to rush in, eat and leave, no questions being asked.

I run full speed, turning corners without hesitation. I round the final corner and there he is. My legs stop still in the centre of that final hallway. Draco, the amazing, Draco the wonderful, standing stock still not two metres away from me. Maybe he hasn't seen me; he is after all facing in the opposite direction. I take one step backwards, thinking that maybe I can get to the Great hall another way. Another step, and another after that, slowly I reach the corner from which I have just come around. "Harry…" Draco's voice, barely a whisper stops me once again. "I know you're there Harry, you made such a noise running, how could I not." My body remains as still as a mannequin, I don't know what I can do to make this confrontation go away.

Draco turns towards me and his steel grey eyes meet my mine. An electric current runs through my body, from head to toe. "I…" My voice falters in my throat and I wonder whether or not it will ever return. My eyes blur as tears well once again in my eyes, but past those I see Draco, moving slowly towards me. And then he is there, next to me, his warm and slender hand resting on my chest. Our eyes never leave each others as we stand there, sharing for the second time an intimate moment. Draco's hand moves ever so slowly up my chest, his hand pausing to touch my tear stained cheek. I close my eyes, relishing this moment. But then the warmth is gone, Draco's hand is no longer touching my face. My eyes shoot open to see that he has taken a step back and now stares relentlessly at me, his face unchanging. "Why did you kiss me?" His steel grey eyes seem to get a little sharper as he asks me this question and I swallow uncomfortably at his bluntness. "Because….because…i…" His eyes narrow as waits for my answer. His folded arms, barely containing his impatience. "Oh for god's sake Harry, do you like me or not!"

I blink a few times as I think of what I'm going to say. Can I really be honest with Draco, who has been my enemy since that day, seven years ago when I rejected his friendship? Or do I lie….and maybe ruin the little chance I ever had with him? "I…" my throat contracts and the words are once again stopped from being said. Draco turns away from me and begins to walk towards the Great Hall. His head hangs low and I can bear no longer to see him like this. "I do!" the ferocity with which I shout this surprises even me. Draco swings around to look at me and now it is his turn to stumble over his words. "I…I…" His face maintains a view of utter shock, good or bad I can not tell. I stand and wait for confirmation of his feelings; I brace myself for the worst. I take a step towards him and reach out my hand as if to repeat his motions of just moments before. "Mr. Potter…what do you think you are doing reaching for Mr. Malfoy?" I spin around, and there before me is Snape. "I was just heading to breakfast and Potter apprehended me Professor". "I see…" Snape's beady black eyes stare harshly at me as I stand, helpless. "I better not find you…apprehending…Mr. Malfoy again do you understand?" His bony hand grips my shoulder, like there's no tomorrow and through the pain I manage a feeble reply. "Perfectly, Sir." "Then get to breakfast, both of you!" Draco and I take off running at the same time, through the large doors and into the Great Hall.

"Bloody hell Harry, where've you been! Breakfast is nearly all gone!" "Only because you ate it all Ron" I heard Hermione add. I walk towards the table, away from Draco and take a seat between Ron and Seamus. "Here you go!" Ron lumps food onto my plate and pushes it towards me. "Thanks" I mumble. I pick up my fork and slowly choke down what would normally be a delicious breakfast. Finally my meal is gone and I push the plate away, my eyes already searching the Slytherin table for that snow haired god. Finally I located him, sitting as usual between Crabbe and Goyle, almost swallowed up by their bulk. The only difference was that this time he was staring straight at me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh I know you belong inside my aching heart"

- Meat Loaf (For Crying Out Loud)

"Then get to breakfast, both of you!" Harry and I take off running at the same time, through the large doors and into the Great Hall. As we walk inside Harry walks away from me, towards the Gryffindor's and I, in turn head for the rowdy Slytherin table. I slot myself in between Crabbe and Goyle and am nearly swallowed up by their large frames. Breakfast is pushed in front of me and slowly I pick through the meal. What would normally be delicious felt like sludge sliding down my throat. I look up and survey the table across the hall, the Gryffindor table. There is Harry, finishing his meal. I gaze intently at the top of his tousled brown hair and remember those gorgeous words that he had earlier uttered. He liked me, he really did. This thought bought about a whole new wave of possibilities which I was intent on exploring. But no sooner had these thoughts arrived that my whole world stopped spinning. He was looking at me; his green eyes were staring straight into my mine. My world stopped at that moment because for the first time it wasn't animosity reflected in his eyes. For the first time in the seven years that I had known him his entire manner had softened completely.

I stayed looking at him as long as I could, I didn't want to look away, just in case he wasn't there when I looked back. And he too, did not look away, instead holding my gaze. Breakfast finally was over and I moved out of my seat and headed out the door with the rest of the school. I needed to talk to Harry; I needed to know that this was not just going to end with his revelation. I pushed past the moving crowd in search of the raven haired boy and finally managed to locate him, heading off down a deserted corridor on his own. I pushed once more through the crowd; dodging any Slytherin's who might pull me back. Finally I am out of the raging crowd and heading down the same corridor that Harry has taken just moments before. I begin to rush, in the hopes of catching him, but I can see no-one in the corridor in front of me, yet no obvious doors either. I slow my pace, realising that he is no longer there. All that is ahead is an empty corridor. I stand still, looking ahead, wondering why this isn't easier. "Following me for a reason?" Comes a voice from behind me. I turn quickly to see Harry, standing in a small alcove that I must have just moments before run past.

"I stepped aside because I thought you were going to barrel straight into me, rushing around at that pace!" For a moment I believe that he is angry, but after a closer inspection I see that there is a small smile pasted on his lips. I walk towards him, covering the steps between us in mere moments. And then I am next to him, I tilt my head slightly and kiss him on the lips. His warm, soft lips press against mine and I can't remember ever feeling so calm, so deliciously happy. I stand and enjoy the moment, the feel of our lips together, not wanting to ever pull away. I remove my lips from his without taking a step back. Now that I am no longer following such strong instincts I realise just how close we are standing. I can feel his warm breath tantalising my skin, feel his heart beat, speeding through its beats. And I am sure that he too, can feel mine, meeting his hearts rhythm.

We stand like this for what seems like a wonderful eternity, until Harry speaks. "I'm sorry Draco" I look into his eyes and see that tears are brimming there. My mind flickers over the possibilities for this apology but no reasons surface. "Harry, why?" He takes a deep breath and continues. "I'm sorry for running away last night, for making you think I didn't care" I look at his red face, his messy hair and his tear filled eyes and I see that he is being completely honest with me. So he really does care for me, utterly and completely. "I shouldn't have left you up there, you were going to jump and I just left you…" His words trail off and the brimming tears start to fall. "How could I do that?" He sobs. Harry's body slides down the wall and slumps in a depressing heap on the floor; I kneel beside him and wrap both of my arms tightly around his shuddering torso. "Don't break down on me Harry, please, I need you." These words seem to comfort him as his body is able to remain still, and his heavy sobs subside.

"Do you like me Draco?" His muffled voice is surprisingly calm now. I take a deep breath, this is it, seven years of pent up emotions all have to be condensed into one powerful word. "Yes" I breathe. Harry raises his head and I see that although his eyes are red rimmed, they look more hopeful than I have ever seen them. I lean towards Harry and I find myself once again with my lips pressed against his. Harry leans also into the kiss and soon our kiss is deepening. Our mouths merge into one beautiful entity, our tongues dance together in happiness. I let my eyes flutter shut and I enjoy this ever more passionate kiss. It deepens still and the ferocity with which we move our lips, our tongues increases. I pull away, breathless and amazed. This is really happening, Harry and I. My long hidden feelings are returned.

A/N: I thought I'd thank everyone personally for their reviews. Don't worry, new chapter is below! So I'll start with…

'BewareoftheTornado' I took your advice, and am now using paragraphs!

'Sinsoftheflesh98' Thanks! I like that line too!

'meisme' I am continuing, don't worry! Just took me a while to get writing!

'aphrodisiac bliss' Thanks for reviewing!

'kurai' Done! Story is in paragraphs, thanks for the suggestion!

'bloodyangel13' Thanks for the review!

'MagicChic82' It's in paragraphs now! Thanks for suggesting it!

'MadleyTassida and BlazeSplinder Froste' Thanks for the review, I'll try and find time to read your fic as requested! I'm glad you know Meat Loaf! Many people don't! You just want to give Snape a good slap don't you!

'bubbleness' don't worry, am updating as fast as I can!

'Elfangor89' Lol, Harry's well on his way, don't worry.

So in all, thanks everyone, please keep reviewing, I need suggestions on how to improve, what you like/don't like. If you don't tell me then nothing's going to change. So, review, review, review!


	6. Chapter 6

"I could laugh but you could cry"

Meat Loaf (For Crying Out Loud)

Edit: I just want to apologise for changing where Harry sleeps. In a previous chapter he woke up in a dorm room with others. In this chapter it comes up that he is a prefect and has his own room. This was unintentional but I will now work it into the story. Sorry and I hope you still enjoy.

It deepens still and the ferocity with which we move our lips, our tongues increases. Draco pulls away, breathless and amazed. I sit there looking at Draco, who looks almost angelic with his eyes shut. He sits that way, eyes closed, a small smile playing on his lips. I watch him briefly and then burst into a wondrous bout of laughter. His eyes open in a flash and he stares intently at my laughing face. I see that he does not understand this laughter so I stop momentarily to explain. "I'm only laughing because I can't believe that finally my dreams have come true!" I return to laughing joyously, after all I am here with Draco Malfoy.

I see out the corner of my eye that Draco is starting to cry. My laughter is cut short by his falling tears. I wrap my arms around his body and hold him close. "It's ok" he says through his tears, "these are happy tears". I burst into laughter once again. Laughing and crying, hugging and kissing. Throughout all this I wonder how we would look if anyone were to come along. In due course we let go of each other, I smiling from ear to ear, Draco wiping away the remnants of his tears.

"What happens now?" I ask. It is a question that has been pressing at the back of my consciousness all this time, it is also a question that I don't want to broach. "I don't know Harry" I sit back and ponder. "I don't want to just leave 'us' with an 'I like you' and a few kisses…" Draco's voice trails off as it breaks with emotion. "…my feelings for you are too strong for that" I sigh deeply, trying to wade through our good and bad options. "I agree, I want to be with you Draco" His head snaps up and turns towards mine. "With me? You mean you want to be my boyfriend?" I smile unconsciously at the innocence with which that question is asked. "I do Draco" A smile as wide as could be breaks out across his pale face. "So we're dating now!" He jumps up excitedly with the question. I stand also and face him, "yes". I smile and lean in to kiss him once more.

"Wait" He pushes a finger to my lips to stop me. His neck cranes for a few seconds then in a hurried whisper. "Someone's coming….we'll be caught." Draco's head swings around looking for somewhere to go. I reach out my left hand and press an ordinary looking space on the wall next to us. The wall moves back a little, leaving enough room for us to pass through. I grab Draco's hand and pull him quickly through the opening. Once on the other side I push it shut behind us. I turn to see Draco looking bewildered. "Wow, yet another secret passageway that I never knew existed. How do I always get left out of the loop?" I grab a hold of Draco's hand once more and head down the passageway we now stand in. "Maybe I'll show you some day" I say.

Draco and I hurry along the gloomy passage hand in hand. "Where does this lead Harry?" "Errr….this comes out near the Gryffindor dorms." I turn and look at Draco, he is grinning from ear to ear. "What?" I ask of the smile. "Just thinking of how easy it'd be to sneak up and see you sometime….that's all" His grin tilts into a small sly grin, which he then adds a wink to. My pace quickens at the mere thought of Draco dropping in for a midnight rendezvous and I feel my face turning a bright shade of red. I'm sure that Draco must have noticed this but he does not let on. Finally the end of the passage approaches us. "Erm…Harry? I hate to tell you but this looks like a dead end to me." It is my turn to smile as I lean over and kick the wall hard. A section of the wall swings open and I step through. Draco follows me through and the wall swings shut with a loud creak.

"OH MY GOD! Harry! This doesn't come out near your dorm, it comes out inside it!" I turn again to the shade of red as I realise I have Draco Malfoy standing in my room. "ARE YOU INSANE! WHAT IF SOMEONE ELSE WALKS IN AND SEES ME HERE!" I laugh lightly at his unnecessary panicking. His delicate features rearrange into a scowl at my laughter. "I'm a prefect remember? I have my own room" The scowl melts within seconds and the gorgeous smile returns. "In that case". Draco steps forwards, places his arms around my shoulders and kisses me. A tingling sensation envelopes me and as earlier I feel like I've been taken to heaven. A knock sounds at my door and we jump apart like opposing magnets. "err" I look wildly around as the knocking repeats. "In the closet!" I shove Draco towards my closet, ignoring his protests for this plan. I slam the closet door shut and rush to answer the frenetic knocking.

I open it and there stands Ron and Hermione looking flushed. "Bloody hell Harry, we thought you'd been murdered or somethin', taking so long to answer your door!" "Harry, where did you go after breakfast, we're worried about you. Ron told me about how you looked awful when you woke this morning. What's going on?" A huge grin spreads across my face. "I'm great, really! Just got woken by the wind last night and had trouble getting to sleep! Yeah, that's right." "Oh, ok." Ron murmurs. "Want a game of wizards chess then?" Hermione looks less convinced and I pray that she will ask no more questions. "Er, not right now Ron. I really need to take a shower, I'm a tad sweaty. ". "Oh, maybe later then?" "Sure Ron". I smile at him and Hermione then close the door, and for good measure, lock it too.

I swing around just in time to see Draco come bursting out of my closet. "My god! When was the last time you cleaned in there!" His hair is tousled, his face is flushed red and his face is screwed up in a look of disapproval. I smile at how sexy he looks right now. "Harry! What are you smiling at?" My grin broadens even further. "You, and how damn sexy you look right now." Draco's face softens into a smile and he steps fully out of the closet, straightens his robes and closes the door behind him. "So I heard you say you were off to have a shower Harry…" He leaves the sentence hanging suggestively.

"I think Draco that first we need to talk". My face straightens into a serious look. Draco sits down on the sofa and pats the seat next to him. I march over and take the seat next to his. He sighs briefly then looks at me intently. "You want to talk about last night don't you?" I nod my head in agreement. "Yes, I want to know what became too much for you and why now you seem perfectly happy." Draco sighs once again and I wonder if perhaps he isn't ready to talk about his problems yet.

"It's a rather long story Harry. Do you have time?" I smile at him. "I have all day for you." He takes a deep breath, smooths down the front of his robes nervously and clears his throat. "I'll explain everything to you then Harry, I'll start from the beginning."

A/N: I'd like to see what people think of having some chapters from perhaps Ron or Hermione in the future. I need their point of views to broaden the story and add more depth to it. Let me know please what you think of this in your review. Also, just want to send another round of thanks out:

'GaiazHeart' Yep! They definitely can do stuff now! Thanks for the review

'Lunamaru' I'm going to try and make future chapters longer. Bear with me though, the length of chapters depend on where I decide to take each chapter. Some ideas are easy to write lots about, some however, need to be dealt with then be changed to the character in the next chapter.

'MadleyTassida and BlazeSplinder Froste' You gotta include some simple details! I agree! It makes it more believable.

So thanks all….and more reviews, come on! I've had over 1000 hits to date but only 15 reviews! What is everyone else doing! 


	7. Chapter 7

"For praying for my future in the days that remain"

Meat Loaf (For Crying Out Loud)

"Er, not right now Ron. I really need to take a shower, I'm a tad sweaty. ". "Oh, maybe later then?" "Sure Ron". Harry smiles at us then closes the door. Ron and I turn and walk away. "Well that's a relief, to know he's ok." Ron lets out a sigh then plasters his face with his goofy grin once more. "Ron Weasley, you're even thicker than I thought. Harry is clearly hiding something from us. Looking awful, no sleep first then not even an hour later grinning from ear to ear! It's not natural." Ron and I head up the stairs into Ron's room. We head through the door, closing it after us. "We need to figure out what's going on with Harry." Ron nods his head wildly in agreement. "Right, yeah, figure it out….how?" My arms drop to my sides and I sigh, exasperated. "Normally I'd say 'he'll tell us when he's ready' but in this case I think something big is happening." I raise my finger to my chin and rest it there, thinking. "We need to follow him" "Are you crazy! Bloody oath Hermione! We can't follow him everywhere!" I walk towards Ron slowly, reach my hands around his neck and kiss him lightly on the lips. I pull away to see that his eyes are shut tightly. "You know Hermione, I didn't realise when we started going out that it meant kissing would be used as blackmail." I smile playfully. "Not blackmail, incentive. Besides, you want to help Harry right? Think of all the times he's helped us."

I turn around and walk to Ron's bed and sit down on the edge. Ron walks over and plants himself to my right. His left arm moves nervously up and rests itself around my shoulders. I lean into him and rest my head in the crook of his neck. "Hermione…what do you think is wrong with Harry?" I purse my lips in frustration. "If I didn't know Harry better I'd say he was having relationship issues." Ron lets out a loud snigger. "Harry? Relationship issues?" His sniggering continues for a few moments and I just sit silently in response. "Wait a minute! Why was he back in here this morning? He has his own room!" I jump up and swing around to face Ron. "HA! There you go. So he's been sharing his private room with someone, he had a fight with them and knowing full well that Dumbledore hasn't had his bed removed or filled in his old dorm room yet he slept there to avoid that person!" Ron sits very still, looking completely dumbfounded.

"How could he not tell me? I'm his best mate." "Oh Ron!" I rush to his side and enshroud him with my arms. "I'm sure he's just nervous about what we think of whoever it is. You know what Harry is like." Ron pops his head up abruptly. "We're his friends Hermione!" I could visibly see that Ron's anger was mounting. Having been dating him for the better part of a year I knew this was a normal thing for him. "He should know that he can trust us! Bloody 'ell Hermione! We've had his back all this time and now this!" "Ron" I say matter of factly. "We have to respect that Harry knows what he's doing. I'm sure he means to tell us when he's ready. Until that point we're going to find out for sure that we're correct. We may not be you know, it could be something else entirely." I stare pointedly at Ron, hoping that my rational words will calm the approaching tide of fury.

"Oh, who am I kidding? I can't stay mad at Harry!" Ron and I laugh together and embrace. As this ends I sit back on the bed with him. "Hermione, why would he be nervous about us knowing who he was 'involved' with? There's no-one he'd be with that we wouldn't approve of." I close my eyes momentarily with thought. "I honestly don't know Ron. I hope he's not with someone who'll be trouble." Ron and I look into each others concerned faces. "You know Ron, we're not going to be able to follow Harry properly if we're so stressed about him" Ron smiles his goofy grin at me and pulls me into a laying position on the bed next to him. I rest my head on his chest and close my eyes. Ron's hands roam up and down my back in lazy circles. "Hermione….i….L-L-L…" I pick my head up off his chest and look up at his face. His face is now as red as his hair and his eyes look almost frightened. "What is it Ron?" My heart speeds up faster and faster and I wonder if he's going to say what I think he is.

"I…..I…L-l-l-l….ILOVEYOU!" My heart almost launches into flight with these words and I wonder, if my heart is beating this fast what must Ron's be like? His face is scarlet, sweat is poring off him in rivers and his eyes are open wide. I smile. "I love you too Ron". "Y-y-y-ou do?" I widen my smile for him. "I do Ron." I lie back down, resting my head on his chest once more. His arms weave their around my body and pull me close to him. I feel him lean down above me and kiss the top of my head lightly. A wave of euphoria sweeps over me. I have never been happier than right now, lying in Ron's arms. If only we could make sure that Harry was this happy as well.

A/N: See? I managed to explain the accidental room swap. Sorry about that again. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. I'm happy to make reasonable changes to the future of the fic. So feel free to suggest things or tell me what you do or don't like. Thanks all! Also, sorry to GaiazHeart for putting this chapter before we find out what Draco is going to say. But, you gotta have suspense! And here you got Death By Storm, I'm updating once more. This should happen pretty frequently now as I have more time on my hands. 


	8. Chapter 8

Just thought I'd let you all know that I'm not going to upload new chapters until I've had at least 5 reviews for the previous chapter. So if you want to find out what's going to happen review and let me know what you think! Deal?

"I was kneeling in the chains of my master"

Meat Loaf (For Crying Out Loud)

"It's a rather long story Harry. Do you have time?" He smiles at me. "I have all day for you." I take a deep breath, smooth down the front of my robes nervously and clear my throat. "I'll explain everything to you then Harry; I'll start from the beginning. I'm sure you know all about people having expectations of you? Being the Boy-Who-Lived and all that" Harry gives a slight nod, indicating a yes but also a go on. "Well my family had a lot of expectations of me when I started at Hogwarts seven years ago too. My father sat me down before I caught the Hogwarts express and asked me to…or rather he ordered me to become friends with you. He wanted to get you on 'our' side." I wait to see how Harry will react to this; he however remains the same and waits for me to continue.

"By our side I mean Voldemorts side. But Harry, I just need to say that I'm not a part of Voldemorts side anymore. So, anyway, my father told me to befriend you. He said that you and I could be great together. Malfoy and Potter, taking the wizarding world by storm. And back then I thought my father, being so close to Voldemort knew what was best. So I prepared to…bring you to the dark side I guess you'd say. Plus, even if I hadn't wanted to, my father threatened me if I didn't get results." My voice breaks as I remember my fathers exact words that day. "He said he'd hand me over to Voldemort, turn me in as a traitor to our side. I know it may not sound so bad, but this Voldemort….I have no idea the horrors that would have befallen me if that were to happen." I shudder with this memory.

"So I boarded the train with every intention of beginning a dark partnership with you. I met up with Crabbe and Goyle knowing full well that our families were allies. The two of them added pressure to me, saying that they were excited to hang out with the one who would tame our lord's enemy. I knew then that I had to succeed because it wouldn't just be my father who spat on me if I failed but all the allies of the dark lord. When I heard somebody whispering 'there's Harry Potter' I knew this was my chance to introduce myself. I turned around then, and I saw you. You weren't what I had expected, you were so normal and you had some kind of charm about you. Just seeing you that first time sent a chill up my spine. At that stage I didn't know what that meant so I went ahead with the plan."

"I introduced myself and something else unexpected happened. You turned me down. I then had to report that you'd turned me down to my father. He yelled and screamed and…" My voice catches in my throat at the dredging up of these memories. "…and…he hit me. It was awful and I thought at that moment that he was going to give me to Voldemort. But then a different plan came up. He wanted me to spy on you instead. He wanted me to take the opposite road, become you're enemy and through small battles and arguments find your weakness. And so I turned hostile with you, as I'm sure you'll know. And you bit back at almost every comment I threw at you and your friends. We argued and became sworn enemies. Still though, no apparent weaknesses showed themselves. Again I had to report this to my father. And the same happened again. Verbal and physical abuse."

"I wasn't trying hard enough, he said. I didn't really want our side to succeed. So I got sent back to Hogwarts again, sent back this time with the same mission as before. Find your weakness. I was more ready than ever to bring you down. But then I realised what that chill down my spine had been that first day I met you. I had feelings for you, not just small ones. I had fully developed romantic feelings for you. I tried to hide this from my father and fellow Slytherin's by saying I was still working on it. It got harder and harder for me to come up with excuses though and my father became angrier by the second." I take a breath, trying to keep my tears from falling.

"And then it was second year and all of a sudden it was like, I had to have a girlfriend. After all I was a Malfoy we had everything we could ever want. So I caught Pansy Parkinson, she became my girlfriend to the public. She however wanted more, she wanted my body. I knew by now that I was definitely gay. I wanted you, she wanted me. And I had no idea what to do about it. She repeatedly tried to get me into her bed and all the Slytherin guys demanded to know why I wasn't fucking her yet. I faltered here and showed my own weakness. I said it was because I didn't love her. Everything exploded in my face. I got lectures from everyone. 'Love' shouldn't be in a Malfoy's vocabulary, a Malfoy has money, power, women. They don't need love. My father finding out about this blew up, beating me endlessly over the holidays. And when finally I thought it was over his patience ran out on me finding your weakness. And so he beat me some more." I stop my story to wipe away the lone tear that is starting to form.

"Those holidays were the worst time of my life. And what everyone didn't see was me, crying myself to sleep every night. Believing I was a failure. Plans started to form on our side, to bring you down. I went quietly along with them all these years. And then not long ago, I cracked. I told my father I didn't want to be a part of it anymore. He was livid. He disowned me there and then but before he could catch me I ran. Dumbledore actually took me in, which I'm grateful for. But….I was broken. So I went up to that balcony the other night to end my suffering. But you stopped me." My tears break forth and I am powerless to stop them. "Oh, Harry, thank you for saving me!"

Harry wraps his arms around my shaking body and holds me close to him. I take a few deep breaths and calm myself, knowing that in Harry's arms I am safe. "There's one thing that doesn't make sense to me Draco." I look into Harry's face and I see that he is deep in thought. "What is it?" "Well….if your father has disowned you and you're staying permanently with Dumbledore now why are the Slytherins still acting the same to you. Wouldn't they be your enemies almost now?" I look at Harry's pondering face and answer. "My father only disowned me yesterday, which was why I went to end it all last night. This news will probably get passed around throughout today. Tonight at Dinner, I won't be able to sit with them. I'll end up sitting at the end of the table, alone."

Harry's face falls as he realises the loneliness that I still have in front of me. "It's ok Harry, now that I have you, I'll be ok. Besides, there are a couple of other Slytherin's who don't support the dark side. They'll accept me." "Mmm" says Harry. "Yes, I've seen them, a girl and boy that sit alone all the time." I smile at Harry. "Thank you, for listening and not judging me." Harry smiles down at me and pulls me onto his lap. "As my boyfriend I do believe it is my job to support you through hard times. Is it not?" He grins at me and I can't help but match his large grin with one my own. "Thank you for being honest with me" I arrange myself comfortable in Harry's lap. My body leaning against his. I feel so safe here and now. And an emotion I never thought it would be possible to feel again is slowly slinking back to me. Happiness.

A/N: Hi all, please, please review. Reviews will spur me on to make this fic better and better. Without reviews I don't know that you care!

Thanks for the review prettybeka! And I have updated again soon! Hope you enjoy.


End file.
